Amor de Irmãos
by JenKrushnic
Summary: " Sam sempre foi e sempre será a fraqueza de Dean. Mesmo não estando mais na Terra."


**Parte 1**

O sangue escorria pela testa dele, e impulsivamente levei minha mão suja ao corte tentando fazer o sangue parar. O demônio já estava atrás de nós. A mão dele segurou a minha enquanto os olhos verdes se fechavam.

_Eu vou cuidar de você, Sam.

Sempre protetor. Eu amava meu irmão, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar ele me tratar como criança. Era como se nunca, na minha vida inteira eu pudesse salvá-lo, mesmo já tendo salvado.

_Não Dean. Você está ferido, eu vou salvá-lo agora, meu irmão.

_Eu sou o mais velho. Você é minha responsabilidade.

Ele apontou a arma em minha direção. Dean disparou e eu senti minhas costas encharcarem. Olhei pra trás e vi o demônio morrer. Olhei pra Dean assustado.

_Desculpe, eu te assustei?

Ele perguntou com voz inocente e eu neguei, foi quando o riso dele encheu a floresta. Ele carregou a arma depois do acesso de riso olhou pra mim.

_Sam... E se nós... Sabe... Pegarmos o manda-chuva?

_O que? Dean você quer matar o Diabo? Só vai atrair mais demônios.

Ele sorriu de novo.

_Errado Sammy. Não vou matar o Diabo. Até por que como faríamos isso? Vamos matar Alastair.

_O que? Você pirou? Nem mesmo com meus poderes eu consegui. Como pretende matá-lo?

_Com a arma. Ou a faca.

Ele ficou sério de repente e perguntou.

_Lembra onde estacionei o meu bebê?

_Na entrada da floresta.

_Nossa, acho que bati forte demais com a cabeça.

Eu ri e ele me olhou com aqueles grandes e misteriosos olhos verdes.

_O que é tão engraçado?

_Nada, Dean. Vamos pegar Alastair ou não?

Eu perguntei começando a andar enquanto ele me acompanhava. Quando entramos no carro, Dean colocou aquelas músicas que eu odiava e começou a cantar junto, eu estava olhando pra fora, mas sabia, mesmo assim que ele me olhava de canto. Eu fechei os olhos, pensando em Dean. Pensando em meu irmão.

_Sam!

"_Ah, essa voz..."._

_Ah... Mais... Forte...

_Samuel, acorda!

"_Ah, essa voz rouca e sexy de novo..."._

Eu abri os olhos, espantado. Será que eu falei alguma coisa que não podia? Será que gemi o nome dele, enquanto dormia?

_O que foi? Já acordei.

_É eu to vendo. O sonho foi bom, S-a-m-m-y?

Debochou enquanto apontava pra minha calça.

_Merda.

E ele gargalhou. Amanhã seria um longo dia, afinal, mataríamos Alastair, e finalmente poderíamos voltar a nossa vida de antes.

**Parte 2**

A mansão estava praticamente em ruínas, e então o vulto passou rápido por mim e Dean. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa porque cai e desmaiei.

Então a voz de Dean veio em meu socorro.

_Sammy, ta tudo bem, tudo vai ficar certo agora!

Eu podia ver os olhos dele, e eu sorri. Era tudo que eu mais queria Dean e paz.

_Alastair, cadê ele, Dean?

_Eu consegui. Eu matei.

Minha cabeça doía, e eu sentia o sangue deixar meu corpo, mas não sabia por onde estava vazando.

Eu grunhi quando a dor se intensificou e dormi de novo, escutando Dean gritar desesperado.

_Não, Sam! Não durma! Você... Não pode fechar... Seus olhos... Por favor... Sam!

Acordei de novo e vi que estava tudo muito branco, e então eu pude ver Dean sentado e do lado dele tinha Castiel e depois Bobby.

_Dean... Por que todo mundo está reunido aqui?

Eu sussurrei perto de seu ouvido, mas ele não me respondia. Ele chorava. Ele só chorava inconsolável.

E então ele levantou e entrou em uma porta, também branca. Parou perto de uma maca e descobriu um corpo... Mas... Como?

_Eu Te Amo, Sam. Onde quer que você esteja.

Eu queria gritar que estava ali, do lado dele. Eu tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saia. E então eu senti algo tocar meus lábios. Era macio e bom. Carinhoso... Um beijo de Dean.

E então outro maldito clarão e eu só ouvi a porta bater. Fechei os olhos tentando sentir Dean, tentando sentir se ele ainda estava comigo. E suas palavras não saiam de minha mente.

"_Eu Te Amo..."

E eu podia sentir o coração dele bater rápido demais. Eu podia vê-lo dirigir seu velho Impala, agora sem nenhuma música e eu não entendia por que.

E eu vi Castiel e Bobby. Novamente eu estava na sala branca. A voz de Castiel ecoou pelo cômodo.

_Sam sempre foi e sempre será a fraqueza de Dean, mesmo não estando mais aqui na Terra.

E então eu percebi. Eu morri. Eu morri nos braços de Dean...

Levei minha mão aos meus lábios e feche os olhos tentando sentir o beijo de Dean. Mas não, não senti nada. Dean não estava mais aqui comigo.

Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto.

"__Eu também te amo Dean, pra sempre."_

A voz de Sam ecoou dentro do Impala, e Dean fechou os olhos, saindo da pista e batendo numa árvore próxima. E antes de morrer sussurrou para que o irmão ouvisse.

_Eu estou chegando, meu pequeno Sam...


End file.
